That Peach - Coloured Dress
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya's thoughts when Shreya turned up wearing a peach coloured dress at Tarika's birthday party. AU. Oneshot.


**That Peach - Coloured Dress**

"She will be here. Don't you worry." said Abhijeet giving Daya a friendly pat on the back.

"What? Who?" said Daya trying to look surprised.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes. "Don't give that 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about' shit to me. I know who you are waiting for" he said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. And I am not staring at the door" said Daya defiantly.

"When did I say that you were staring at the door?" said Abhijeet giving him a triumphant grin. "Caught you"

"You are just impossible. There is no point in arguing with you" said Daya.

"I am observant you can say" said Abhijeet grinning broadly. "I notice where people's are flicker to. And my predictions are almost always right too. And today I am predicting that she will show up. She won't miss her best friends's birthday party"

"I am not concerned over anyone showing up or not. It's a pleasant evening. The food is great and so are the drinks. I am enjoying myself very much, thank -"

"There she is!" Abhijeet exclaimed suddenly and Daya's eyes snapped back to the entrance which was empty.

"Caught you again" he heard Abhijeet voice amidst the peals of laughter.

Around half an hour later just when Daya had started to feel that she wasn't really going to come, he saw Shreya walking in through the door. She looked absolutely breath-taking.

Her shoulders bare, she was wearing a peach coloured dress which fit her like skin, showing off her curves. She was carrying a glittering clutch which matched her dress. Her hair was tied up in a slightly messy bun with a few curls framing her face. The stilettoes which she wore, drew her exactly to his eye level.

Apparently she had not seen him. Daya practically ogled at her as she searched the crowd looking for a familiar face.

A minute later she caught his eye and started to make her way towards him. Daya heaved a relieved sigh as he had managed to compose himself just in time.

"Hello sir" said Shreya smiling at him.

"Hello" said Daya.

"I hope I am not too late. Tarika's gonna kill me anyway so it doesn't matter and - Is something wrong?" she asked looking at Daya's dazed expression.

Daya felt like a five year old school boy being caught with a jar of cookies.

"No. No. It's alright... I am fine" he said quickly.

 _What the hell are you doing? He mentally scolded himself. You seriously don't want to mess this up._

"You sure, sir?" Shreya prompted once again.

"Yes. Yes ofcourse" said Daya adjusting his coat jacket.

"You look so different in a suit. I almost didn't recognise you" said Shreya.

Daya was beginning to have bouts of self consciousness. He had put on a lot of weight since past few months and he suddenly felt unfit.

"Different alright but good or bad? Don't tell me I look like an old man, I am still in my prime" Daya joked.

Shreya laughed heartily and Daya puffed out his chest in pride.

"Oh no, no. You look great. The colour suits you" she complimented him.

 _Was he imagining it or there was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks? Maybe it's because of the wind. Or was it because of...?_ The fact that she might be attracted to him made his heart flutter.

"Thanks" he said.

"Oh, sir there is something on your suit" said Shreya straightening and brushing off the dirt from the lapels of his suit.

Daya got a whiff of her perfume as she came closer to brush off the dirt. His heart skipped a beat. It was the same perfume he had given her on her last birthday. Yes, the scent was still fresh in his memory. He felt his insides tighten, and the feelings which he so often restrained threatened to break all the bonds.

"I suppose you like that perfume a bit too much" he said with an air of cheekiness.

She flushed at being addressed directly. "Oh... erm... yes. I love it. Thank you" she said awkwardly.

"I didn't want to embarass you" he said.

"No, I am not embarassed" she said and whether accidently or on purpose Daya couldn't tell, the back of her wrist brushed gently against his fingers. His hand was soft and warm not rough as she had imagined it to be.

He felt his own fingers sliding inside her palm.. _. How easy would it be to to grip her hand and pull her to his chest and..._ Daya gulped.

 _Time to stop dreaming and burn all your fantasies to ash idiot... she is happily engaged to Siddarth...You can't ruin her life by being so selfish..._

Daya cleared his throat. "I think we should go downstairs. Tarika would be waiting for us. It's definately going to rain so Tarika said she is going to continue the party in her apartment itself after the refreshments" he said.

"Yes" said Shreya and he felt her withdrew her hand.

The walked downstairs in silence. The door to Tarika's flat was slightly ajar and they could hear excited shouts and yells and laughter coming from inside. Both of them reached for the door handle at the same time causing his hand to rest atop her.

They looked at one another and words tumbled out of Daya's mouth before he could stop himself. "You look absolutely beautiful in this dress"

Shreya blushed and was taken by his honest and sincere compliment. She positively beamed at him and they stared at one another almost longingly for one moment.

"After you" Daya said finally pushing open the door without breaking the eye contact.

Daya watched as Shreya rustled past him, now positively blushing, to greet Tarika.

"That goddamn dress" he murmured.

 **END**


End file.
